mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Esmeralda/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Chapter 1: Frostmoon Shield Task Target:'' ''Use Frostmoon Shield and accumulate 100 times of transforming shields of enemies. The astrologers, who have constantly been observing astrospace, possess the occult abilities to explain and predict everything in the world, including both about their process and results. To become an astrologer, candidates should pass rigorous assesssments, which will test both their willpower and astrological abilities. A good astrologer should know how to guard others and protect themselves at the same time. In her final trial to be an astrologer, Esmeralda mastered Frostmoon Shield, which protect her from any injury in battles. Going down to generations, the elders finally selected Esmeralda, a young girl living in the Western Desert, to be the new successor in the Land of Dawn. Chapter 2: Smash Evil Desires Task Target: Accumulate 5 kills of enemy heroes with strong shields. After becoming the successor of the astrologers, Esmeralda began guarding the Starmoon Casket which has been passed down for generations. With the hope of opening it and gaining mysterious powers from ancient times, Esmeralda sets off to the Minos Labyrinth to try to find the secrets of the Starmoon Casket. Hearing about the strength of the Starmoon Casket, many opponents cast their covetous eyes on it. For the sake of the reputation and interests of the astrologer, Esmeralda never gives in to any enemy. Even against those with strong shields, Esmeralda would defeat them with her unique abilities as an astrologer. Chapter 3: Destined to Meet Task Target: Complete 2 matches with Khufra. With the hope of opening it and gaining its ancient and mysterious power, Esmeralda leaves off to the Minos Labyrinth to find the secrets of the Starmoon Casket. But unfortunately on her way to the Minos Labyrinth, the Starmoon Casket opens and a stream of mysterious power fills Esmeralda. Under the protection of mysterious power, Esmeralda gets no harm and feels old memories flashing back through her mind. She feels the Starmoon Casket is calling for her, reminding her that Khufra, the ruthless tyrant of the Western Desert from long ago, has recovered himself. Following the lead of the Starmoon Casket, Esmeralda changes her path to head towards the deep desert, where there stands an ancient city. She knows that resealing the tyrant Khufra is her responsibility as an astrologer of the new generation. Chapter 4: Cost of Love Task Target: Take more than 25% of the damage in the team and deal more than 25% of the damage. Complete it 3 times. Esmeralda feels the call from the Starmoon Casket. After the Starmoon Casket opens, two streams of power coming from it center around Esmeralda - Frostmoon, enriched with magic, and Stardust, filled with great power. Impressed by the might of the Starmoon Casket, which was only spoken of in stories before, Esmeralda recalls the memories from the astrologers of the first generation. When Esmeralda approaches the ancient city, she vaguely recalls an unknown love story between Khufra and some astrologer. Seeing the end of their love, Esmeralda somehow feels sad and sorry for them. But it's her mission to seal Khufra and return peace to the Western Desert. Against the Desert Tyrant and his Arnak armies, Esmeralda is the one who deals the most damage to them while also taking the most damage from them. Category:Hero mastery code Category:Esmeralda